Another kind of battle
by saerlaith
Summary: After battling with the princess of disaster life returns to normal for everyone. Until Hayate falls ill...first fic.


I don't own pretéar or any of the characters!

Himeno Awayuki was once a nothing more than average teenage girl. She had a few close friends, and a small apartment she shared with her father. She worked, he drank while pretending to work...but they were happy. They never went without food or shelter or warmth. She practiced karate whenever she began to feel blue about anything, and perked right back up.

_Well, the sky is still blue! _**She Mused from beneath the branch of a cherry tree she often enjoyed sitting under. No one ever bothered her here, it was her place to be alone. Since her father and new mother had met, everything had changed. They were moved from their small unimportant life to having everything in the town named after them. She felt guilty for having so much. **

**In the distance a painted bunting danced in and out of view in the sunlight. _How peaceful...and quiet._ She leaned back more casually and closed her eyes. Sleep was beginning to overcome her. _I'll just have a nice nap. _**

**When Himeno awoke the sun was beginning to disappear behind a mountain range in the distance. Visible beams of light stretched across the horizon. She smiled and stretched out across her grassy bed before standing. **

**_I better get back_ she thought. **

**A cool breeze swept strands of sherbert into her face as she padded back toward the mansion. Unconsciously she titled her head back and swept the tangled mass into a small bun with only a few loose strands. Her hair had grown longer since her near death experience. In fact she had no intention to ever cut it short again. She missed being able to run her fingers though the once long tresses. "Oh well.." she said to herself.**

**She had actually died...only a few months ago. She dreamed about it quite often as of late. For a while when it had first happened everything had went back to normal, and for the most part remained that way. There were no more demons to fight, no more princess of disaster. She didn't have to fight anymore. But that also meant she rarely saw Hayate or the other Leafe Knights.**_ I wonder if they even need me anymore. _

**Yet the dream of her death, and everything she saw when it happened invaded her peaceful dreams more and more frequently. She remembered Hayate kneeling over her, tears in his eyes. He was saying something, but she had a brief loss of sensation when she had returned. **

**She was almost back to the house, passing by the fountain where it had all began when the sound of a snapping twig stopped her. **

"**Who's there?" She inquired as she turned to look.**

**She couldn't believe her eyes when she turned to see nobody behind her.** _But I was so sure..._

_Hatyate.._

**She hung her head low staring at her feet in disappointment.**

_Oh well._

**The next morning Mawata and Mayune were already having breakfast by the time she came down from her room. For a moment a trace ominous aura clouded Himeno's vision. She stopped, and looking around she spotted what common sense would have told her otherwise. Mayune was doubled over, laughing hysterically. For a moment she appeared ready to explode. _What's so funny?_**

"**Himeno" Mawata pointed out, with an inquisitive smile, "your face is green." Mawata was actually stifling a laugh...all while flames of vengeance exploding behind Himeno's back-who now a demon, with solid red eyes and bearing werewolve's fangs.** _OH SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIIIISS!_

**In that moment, the moment of her glorious revenge, a small hand reached up and tugged at her leggings. She looked down into the most adorable blue-green eyes. A little boy, perhaps 5 years of age, dressed in light blue corduroyed overalls and a green long-sleeved shirt. An ash-blonde bowl cut perfectly hugging his round face and accenting rosy cheeks. It was Shin, the Leafe Knight whose power came from plants.**

"**Mr. Sasame wants you to come to Leafania today with me...now."**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Big sister.." he had taken to both her and her sisters by that, "it's really important!" He was almost pleading. She could see his eyes starting to turn red, and immediately felt silk to her stomach. **

_What could this be about..._


End file.
